I Love You
by yumi-chan08
Summary: Can they still prove they do love each other that much after what happens to them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Finally! Syaoran has proposed to Sakura… And they will live happily ever after….

(The end… Just kidding…)

I'm the bridesmaid of my best friend's wedding…

aww… I'm the only left single in the group… Chiharu is now the Yamazaki Chiharu… And Rika has a boyfriend now… oh yeah… When we were in grade 4 she had a gigantic crush on our sensei! (And I mean really gigantic! She even gave him a teddy bear!) Well… that's okay… but… no. she didn't end up with him… Rika has ended up with someone named Kyle… her classmate in high school till college… well not YET ended up but I think he's planning to take that ring out of his pocket already… Oh… hurray! I'm not the only left (a.k.a. single)… I think (and hope!)… Well Naoko is working abroad now as a novelist… and we haven't heard from her since…

Well I don't think I should think about guys now, right?

I have to work hard first…

Oh and by the way have I introduced myself already? No? Okay…I am Daidouji Tomoyo… Yup! Daughter of Daidouji Sonomi, who owns that toy company… well mom, said that I can take over her business… but I have to work hard first! So I can know more things about business and be ready! Well... according to mom.

Morning

_7: 00_ _a.m._

_Riiing!_

Stupid alarm clock!

I pushed the button and sat up from my bed. I yawned involuntarily. I stood up from bed and stretched and saw it is still 7:00 so I lied down again. Why do I even have to wake up early today? It's summer and it's Sat— wait… on the alarm clock it is 03- 17! And on March 17…I have a meeting on 7:30!

I quickly ran to the bathroom and took a shower. Then I brushed my teeth (I wanted to add that I did that VERY QUICKLY!) I quickly tied my hair and ran downstairs. One maid came to me. "Ma'am would you like breakfast now?"

"No thanks…" I smiled, "I'll be late! Thanks anyway…" And I ran again… to my car. Thank God Sam's in the car. (She's my driver/ friend… And she drives really good. I mean REALLY GOOD!)

"Yes Ms. Daidouji?" She sweetly asked.

"Quit the Ms. Daidouji. Tomoyo, okay? Oh and meeting! Please hurry!"

"Oh right…" She chuckled. The car roared to life and she said (more like a warning to me…), "hold on!"

Then the car ran… 800 kph! I think… but she said it's 250. 250! That's fast! I think I'm gonna puke!

Well… At least I wasn't late for the meeting. I arrived there 7:28! TWO MINUTES before the meeting!

After Meeting 

"Thanks Sam!" I cheerfully said.

"No prob! _Tomoyo- senpai_!" She smirked and emphasized the italic words.

She always does that! I met her when we were still kids. She is two years older than me. She's the daughter of the one who baby- sitted me when I was very young. Sam's mother is very nice. She's like my mother. She took care of me… let me play with Sam… while mom was gone with work on her hands. I hardly see mom… especially when I was young… but I can't see any difference now and then…

"Mou…" I pouted, "I just told you… I hate it when you call me that. You're like my sister and you'd call me senpai! Who in the world would do that? And you are two years older than me!"

She chuckled. "Okay, okay… I'll call you Tomoyo- san… that okay?" she asked, not really taking her eyes off the road.

I shook my head "nope! I want Tomoyo- chan!"

"No… I'll call you with _san!_ Or… if you don't want to I'll call you _senpai_" she remarked (she emphasized the word senpai') as she grinned.

"fine…"

She smiled devilishly. It's freaky! FREAKY! (--;)

"okay… here we are!" she said as we parked in front of my house. I didn't even notice we're here!

I went inside the house and sat on the sofa in the living room. It's already 3:00 and I haven't eaten breakfast and lunch! So I went to the kitchen and looked inside the fridge. I saw the leftovers from last night I took it out and heated it in the microwave. After heating I ate it. (Not the microwave! The food) after eating, I washed my plate. While I was washing the door opened and Sarah, the maid a while ago, came inside. When she saw me she was a bit shocked. Do I look like a criminal?

"Miss Daidouji!" she stammered "I'll do it for you…" she walked nearer to me but I shook my head.

"Iie… I want to do it…" I said and smiled at her.

"But…"

"It's okay… go and rest now…" I said.

"b- but.."

"It's not a request! It's an order… now, go and rest." I said sternly, but with a smile.

"If you insist…"

"thanks…" I smiled at her.

I finished washing the plate. And now, I'm bored! What to do? How about going shopping…

I walked to the phone and dialed some numbers.

"uhm… hello?" A familiar voice asked through the phone.

"Syaoran- kun! I want to talk with Sakura…"

"Daidouji- san?"

I was about to speak but I heard Syaoran calling Sakura at the other side of the phone (with VERY sweet talks and voices…)

"hello?" another familiar voice asked.

"Sakura- chan… am I disturbing something with the two of you?" I asked and smirked.

"w- what do you mean?"

"Are you two on the be-"

"TOMOYO!" Sakura shrieked.

I let out chuckle. "I'm just kidding!"

"you're getting perverted…" Sakura whispered "We're not even married yet… but I really want to… Hoeeee! What am I saying!"

"beats me!" I laughed. "So you're having dirty thoughts, eh?"

"No I'm not! Did you call to tease me?"

I laughed. "not exactly. I was just about to ask you if you wanted to go to the mall…"

"Hmm…. Okay…"

"Thanks… Oh and I'll pick you up. Okay?"

"Sure…"

"See you later…"

"Okay…."

I hanged up the phone and changed my clothes in my room. Then I drove to Sakura's place. (I just got my license…)

I rang the doorbell. The door opened after a few more knocks on the door. And guess who greeted. If you answered Sakura, then you're…. wrong. It's her fiancée that greeted me.

"Daidouji -san…" he started but I cut him off.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." I shook my head. "Do I really have to say this to all my FRIENDS!"

"huh?" he looked at me curiously.

"Call me Tomoyo- chan… okay?" I looked at him furiously "NOT DAIDOUJI! OR SENPAI OR SAN OR—"

"okay, okay!" he said (as sweat drop formed on his head.)

"hmm… any problems?"

We looked at the girl who just talked.

"Sakura- chan!" I greeted happily.

"Hi Tomoyo- chan!"

"See! She calls me Tomoyo!" I looked at Syaoran.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"It's because everyone calls me-"

"Daidouji, San, or Senpai… am I right?" Syaoran finished for me.

"YES! INCLUDING YOU!" I said.

"Okay… so you don't want to go anymore?" Sakura asked "I mean you two look like you're having fun fighting…"

"No… let's go now!" I pulled Sakura out the door.

OOOOoooo Mall ooooOOOO

"Wow! I can't believe I have bought so much already!" I said looking at the bags on my hands.

"Really! And you even bought some for me! Thanks!" Sakura thanked.

"No prob…" I said.

What's that? Wow! Nice dress!

"Let's go there!" I pulled Sakura…

"uhm… excuse me…" a voice asked.

"huh?" I looked at the direction where the voice came from.

I saw a man… I would say he's in the same age as mine. He has dark blue hair eyeglasses, and I looked at my hand which he is pointing at.

"Gack!" I pulled my hand away from him. "Why were you holding me!"

"uhm… shouldn't I be the one asking?" he asked me, while he smiled.

Gosh… That smile's so cute! (;)

"Why me?" I asked him back.

"uhm because you suddenly held my hand and told me, Let's go there!'… Then you pulled me to a fashion shop… which is for ladies"

I blushed in embarrassment.

"Whoops… So sorry…" I scratched the back of my neck.

I saw Sakura outside the shop, laughing her head off.

"uhm… bye!" I rushed outside the shop.

"You… hahaha… m- mistake me for… hahahaha for a man!" Sakura laughed.

"hahaha very funny…" I got to get out of here!"

"Why rush?" She said as she laughed.

"Because I did a very embarrassing thing!" I said quickly "Now let's— oh no! Here he comes!" I saw the boy come nearer to me. I hid behind Sakura. Sakura looked at me.

"Uhm... miss… you dropped these…" he told me.

He handed me my bags which I accidentally fell inside the shop.

"oh… thanks…" I stammered. I could feel my cheeks are burning.

"uhm… may I know your name?" he asked me…

"uhm… I… uh… I…"

"Her name's Daidouji Tomoyo…. And you are?" Sakura continued for me.

"I am…" he started.

Cliff hanger:D

**Author's note**: (laughs evilly) is that okay? Hope you like it! Please tell me what you think okay? In short: please review! I hope you all like this! Please tell me what to improve….Mwuah!

Okay… I ran out of words… --; Oh! One more thing….

Final words: PLEASE REVIEW!

Add this…Buh- bye! (. ) (o .) (. o) (.) (-)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Uhm.. miss… you dropped these…"_

_He handed me my bags which I accidentally fell inside the shop._

"_oh… thanks…" I stammered._

"_uhm… may I know your name?" he asked me…_

"_uhm… I… uh… I…"_

"_her name's Daidouji Tomoyo…. And you are?" Sakura continued for me._

"_I am…" he started._

"…Eriol." I smiled. "Hiiragizawa Eriol."

I have just been pulled inside a shop by a stranger and now we're introducing to each other. Well at least I was pulled by a kawaii (cute) girl. She always blushes. But I can't blame her. Who wouldn't be embarrassed at a point like this?

"Oh… C- can I call you Hiiragiziwa- kun?" The auburn haired asked.

"You can… if I know your name…" I said as I looked at her. Is that an engagement ring on her hand?

"Kinomoto Sakura. And soon to be Li Sakura…" She cheerfully said. So I was right… an engagement ring. Wait… Li?! As in Li Syaoran?

"wait… Hiiragiziwa?" Sakura asked.

"yes…" I looked at her.

"Do you know a Li Syaoran?" she asked again.

So I was right… She's the girl who my little descendant proposed to.

"Yes… So, you're his fiancée?" I asked.

"yes… since last week… he proposed to me last week… And we're getting married next month." Sakura said in a sweet voice.

"It might be too personal to ask but…" Tomoyo said "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No…" I shook my head, "I haven't got one since ever… but…"

"yes…?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"Ah! Eriol!" a very familiar voice called to me.

"Oh! Syaoran!" Sakura ran to him (not mentioning kissing him).

"Hi dear descendant!" I greeted him.

"Descendant?" Tomoyo and Sakura asked.

"That's what he calls me." Syaoran answered.

"Oh…" Sakura answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Another boring meeting… All I could hear is "blablabla"… while thinking of a certain someone….

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Yes! A disturbance just what I needed… Someone opened the door from the outside. And it's Sam.

"Uhm… may I excuse Miss Daidouji Tomoyo?" she asked.

"If it is very urgent… yes, you may." Mister Yamamura said.

"Thank you… and it is indeed very urgent." Sam bowed.

I stood up and we went outside the room where we could talk privately.

"Good job! I was very bored there and you—" I stopped when I saw Sam's look. It is a look that means something is wrong. Very wrong. It looks like she's about to cry or something… so I asked…

"What? What's wrong?" I frowned.

"Tomoyo…" she muttered. This is the second time I heard her voice like this… The first was when I heard her mother had a very rare disease. And nothing could be done. "It's v- very hard to say… but…" she burst into tears.

"What?" I asked, now nervous of what the answer is.

"The flight… The flight…" she said.

"What flight?" I asked…

"Your m… mother…" she cried.

"Mother? What? What happened to her?" I asked. Now tears are coming out of my eyes.

"Your mother… had an accident…" she said.

I stopped dead. No… this can't be happening to me…

"What happened to her? She's okay, right?" I asked shaking Sam.

She shook her head, "no… she passed away… I'm so sorry…"

I stopped. Everything around me seemed to whirl around. I can't believe what I'm hearing. Then all of a sudden… everything went black.

What's that? I hear footsteps… I turned around and saw an image.

"Excuse me? Uhm… where am I? and who a-" I stopped when I saw a vision of my mother.

"Mom?" I walked nearer to her.

"Tomoyo…" she smiled at me.

"I knew it! You're okay! You're not dead!" I said as tears come out of my eyes.

She frowned and looked at me.

"I'm sorry honey… I have…" she said.

"No! It can't be! You're here beside me… Wherever we are I know that I'm safe and happy… because I'm with you…" I cried.

"No… Tomoyo…" she shook her head and tears coming out of her eyes too.

"mom… you can't do this…" I cried. This can't be happening.

"I'm sorry… but I want you to know that I have been very proud of you…" she caressed my cheek, "you are my daughter… you have grown up maturely…now… my dream has been completed…"

I held her hand that was caressing my cheek, "mom… I love you…"

"I love you too…" she kissed my forehead. "Don't forget… Even my body has died… my soul and heart will always be there for you… to support you in you… I'm so sorry if I haven't spend much time with you since you were a child… but I want you to know that every night that I'm away from you… I always cry…"

"Mom…"

"And… I was scared that you might hate me…" she said as she cried.

"Mom… I have never hated you… I love you…" I cried.

"I'm happy…" she smiled at me. Then suddenly a light from her back appeared. "now that I know… I can rest peacefully…"

"Mom…?" I looked at her.

She was disappearing.

"Mom!!!" I shouted. "Mom! I want to be with you there!"

She has disappeared now. But I can still hear her voice. "no… it's not yet your time… I… love… you…"

Then I saw light. I was on a bed. I sat up from bed and heard voices.

"mom…" I muttered.

"Ah! Tomoyo- chan." I heard Sakura's voice. But I didn't look at her.

"mom…" I whispered.

"Tomoyo? We heard the news… I'm so sorry…" she hugged me.

"Sakura?" I looked at her, then at everyone… They were… Sakura, Syaoran, Chiharu, Takashi, Rika and Kyle, Sam, Eriol has even gone there! "minna..." I cried.

"Shh… Tomoyo… we know how you feel… just lie down okay?" Sakura said.

"Where am I?" I asked

"Sam called us… She brought you here… at a nearby hospital… we all rushed here…" Sakura looked at me "we called Naoko… She said she'll be over… maybe she will arrive here the day after tomorrow…"

I stared blankly into space.

Mom… I can't get her out of my mind.

Then I heard Eriol said "Let's give her time alone… She needs it…"

I felt they leave the room. But I didn't care… Eriol's right. I need to think. Alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's the happiest day for Sakura and Syaoran. It's their wedding day.

"You look beautiful Sakura!"

"Thanks… You look beautiful too, Chiharu!" Sakura said "uh… where's Tomoyo?"

"She's changing…" Chiharu said.

Rika, Naoko and even Meiling are preparing… with the make- up.

"Oh…" Sakura said "I'll take a look at her…"

"Okay…"

Sakura knocked on the door where Tomoyo's changing.

"Who is it?" Tomoyo asked from the other side of the door.

"It's me…. Sakura…" Sakura said.

"Oh… Wait a sec…."

There was a crashing sound then a curse from Tomoyo and the door opened.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Tomoyo looked at the broken chair. "Oh that…." Tomoyo looked at Sakura. "It's nothing…. Just being clumsy….."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo. Something's definitely not right. Tomoyo's obviously not yet recovered from the death of her mother. "Let's talk inside…." Sakura pulled Tomoyo by her wrist and let her sit on the sofa. "Tomoyo, you're still sad, right?"

It's like the most obvious question for Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked at Sakura then down on the floor.

"It's nothing…. I'm fine now…." Tomoyo said as tears came running on her soft cheek. There's obviously no make- up on her face, because nothing was smudged by her tear. "… I really am…. Not…." She suddenly cries harder. Sakura pats Tomoyo's head then hugs her.

"Please, for me, be happy… That can be your wedding gift for me, okay?" Sakura said.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura then forced a smile. "sniff…. Okay…. sniff but I really miss her…. And now I don't have a family…."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo. "But in your dream…. Remember your mom told you she's still in your heart no matter what." Tomoyo only said about this dream of hers seeing her mother to Sakura.

"Yeah?" Tomoyo looked at Sakura while she sobbed.

"That means she's not gonna leave you…"

"But…"

"And I'm here by your side…." Sakura looked at Tomoyo with pity and love (of course as a friend)… "Don't worry…. I'll be your family…. Okay?"

"Oh Sakura…." Tomoyo hugged Sakura. At least this time her tears stopped running. "Thank you…."

Sakura smiled at Tomoyo. Before any of them could speak, there was someone who knocked. Tomoyo ran to the door. "uh, yeah?"

"Tomoyo…. We'll be leaving in 15 minutes." Meiling said. "Oh and have you seen… oh never mind… Sakura! Come on let's go! I'll fix your hair already…."

"Oh yeah…" Sakura walked to the door. Sakura was about to leave when Tomoyo said…

"Sakura thanks… a lot…"

"No prob!" Sakura turned at Tomoyo. "I mean, what are friends for?"

Tomoyo smiled. Not forcefully. But a real smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_This is Sakura_ _and Syaoran's place…_ _We're not_ _here_ _at the moment_ _so just please leave the_ _message…"_

_Daisuki datta ano uta_

"Uh… Sakura… I know this is too sudden… but… I'll be leaving Tomoeda today for at least 2 years…"

_furui teepu no naka_

_chiisana kizu iro aseta taitioru_

_nijinda yoake_

"I'm so sorry… I'll be going to America… to work… and well for me to recover… I still can't believe my mom died…"

_Soshite mata kyou ga kuru_

_Natsuno kaze o tsurete_

_Narete yuku hibi no katasumi de_

_Futo kodoku ni deau_

"…and well… You know now…. Maybe I can see Naoko there… oh I don't know…. I'm just sorry…. Please let the others hear about this message…"

_Jitensha de doko made mo_

_Kaze o keru hayasa wasurenai_

"I'm gonna miss you all! sob I really will…"

_lalalala utaou sora o miagete_

"…now I've got tears all over me! Damn… Oh and, Sam will be with me… I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…. Because I know if you knew you will come and stop me. I'm so…sob…"

_lalalala it's my life aruite yukou_

"…sorry I just want you to know that I really am lucky to have you all as a friend!"

_watashi no chikara de susumu hate_

_shinai kono michi o_

"…And for Eriol too… I just met him…. I also want you to know that I like you so much…. Eriol…. I know it's embarrassing for me and especially for you because they're gonna tease you… but…. I really like you! You might think I'm just a coward to say this through this message and not directly… but I'm scared that you will hate me for liking you…. And you might have someone you like…. I'm so sorry…."

_Ikutsumo no kousate_

_itsumo mayou kedo_

_nagasaretari oikosare tari shite_

_ima o ikiteru_

"…I'm gonna miss you all! (Bsssssssssh!!!) Oh no… my phone can't pick a signal anymore! So… bye you all! I'm gonna miss you! Rea—" And the call was cut. Tomoyo looked at her phone. _Oh please listen to that message…'_

_butsu karu koto_

Then the attendant at the airport announces that their plane has arrived and ready. And they will leave now. Together with Sam, she gave her ticket. "Tomoyo- san, are you sure about this?"

Tomoyo looked down. "Yes. And are you sure?"

They now are inside the plane and took their seats.

Sam looked at Tomoyo, raising a brow. "Of course!" Sam said. "What are friends for? Neh, Tomoyo- chan?"

Tomoyo looked at Sam as if she's a ghost. "You called me Tomoyo- chan…"

"Yeah…" Sam said smirking. She smiled at Tomoyo. "Anything for you to be happy…"

Tomoyo's eyes widened at first then she smiled. "Thank you so much…."

OOOOoooo Li's Residence ooooOOOO

_Oh… Remember that Sakura and Syaoran married? Yep! And now thay have their own home…_

"S- Sakura! A message for you! From Tomoyo! I think it's urgent! Very urgent! Come here!" Syaoran called.

Sakura came running down to her husband. "Yeah?" Sakura said. Sakura pressed the button.

"_Uh… Sakura… I know this is too sudden… but… I'll be leaving Tomoeda today for at least 2 years… I'm so sorry… I'll be going to America… to work… and well for me to recover… I still can't believe my mom died…"_

Sakura gasped at what she heard. Syaoran hugged her.

"…_and well… You know now…. Maybe I can see Naoko there… oh I don't know…. I'm just sorry…. Please let the others hear about this message…"_

Sensing that they should hear the rest with their friends they stopped.

Sakura quickly called Chiharu. "Chiharu! Call the others… Tell them to go here as quickly as they could! You too… please! Go here fast!"

There was a short pause then Chiharu asked, "W- What's the matter, Sakura?"

"Tomoyo's gone!"

Chiharu was in a bit of shock… but she pulled herself together then said, "Okay!"

They hung up and the news spread fast (to their friends which include: Sakura, Syaoran, Chiharu, Rika, Meiling, Takashi and Eriol).

They arrived to the Li's residence (mansion) and listened to the tape.

"_Uh… Sakura… I know this is too sudden… but… I'll be leaving Tomoeda today for at least 2 years… I'm so sorry… I'll be going to America… to work… and well for me to recover… I still can't believe my mom died…and well… You know now…. Maybe I can see Naoko there… oh I don't know…"_

Some of them gasped and all of them are shocked. Well, of course Sakura and Syaoran just frowned.

"_I'm just sorry… Please let the others hear about this message… I'm gonna miss you all! sob I really will…now I've got tears all over me! Damn… Oh and, Sam will be with me… I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…. Because I know if you knew you will come and stop me. I'm so…sob…sorry I just want you to know that I really am lucky to have you all as a friend!"_

Sakura, Chiharu and Rika were on the verge of tears.

"_And for Eriol too… I just met him…. I also want you to know that I like you so much… Eriol… I know it's embarrassing for me and especially for you because they're gonna tease you… but…. I really like you! You might think I'm just a coward to say this through this message and not directly… but I'm scared that you will hate me for liking you… And you might have someone you like… I'm so sorry…_

They all looked at Eriol who is blushing. But they didn't tease him just like what Tomoyo said. They listened to the tape.

"… _I'm gonna miss you all! (Bsssssssssh!!!) Oh no… my phone can't pick a signal anymore! So… bye you all! I'm gonna miss you! Rea—"_

"Tomoyo…." Sakura muttered.

"So… she… liked me…. too…" Eriol said.

Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean _too_'?" Syaoran raised a brow "Do you… actually… like her?"

Eriol flushed again. His face is bright red. "Err….y…. yeah…. I like her…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"_Tomoyo…" Sakura muttered._

"_So… she… liked me… too…" Eriol said._

_Everyone looked at him._

"_What do you mean too'?" Syaoran raised a brow "Do you… actually… like her?"_

_Eriol flushed again. His face is bright red. "Err…y… yeah… I like her…"_

OOOOoooo Five Years Later ooooOOOO

"Sam, Isn't it nice to be back here in Japan?" a girl with dark hair and amethyst eyes said as she boarded the plane.

"Yeah… So, Tomoyo… are you ready to face your friends again?" Sam asked "… and _Eriol_?"

Tomoyo slightly blushed at the name. "Uh... yeah… but I think he's got a girlfriend… or maybe their married…." Tomoyo said as some flame burst out of her… you know… when someone's angry or frustrated… Clearly, Tomoyo still likes Eriol. Sam pulled out an imaginary bucket and threw it to the flaming Tomoyo. This kinda calmed Tomoyo. (Uhm… just a reminder…. Tomoyo's not really on fire and Sam didn't throw real water on Tomoyo … so Tomoyo's perfectly dry). "Thanks, Sam…."

"Hehe… I'm used to it…" Sam said.

"Uh… excuse me miss… but… would you now please go on? You're blocking the way…." A man said from behind them.

"Oh!" the girls said in unison as they remembered that they are still on the stairs of the plane. "Sorry…"

OOOOoooo Daidouji Residence ooooOOOO

"It's so good to be back here!" Tomoyo said as she stretched. She went inside the house… I mean _her_ house… I mean her _mansion…_ (I'm doing a lot of unusual mistakes today!) Tomoyo opened the door to be surprised by the maids.

"Ma'am, since we heard that you were going back home… We held a party for you!" said one. If you are just looking at Tomoyo's face right now… you'll see a bewildered face.

"Oh… is that so?" Tomoyo said. She pulled herself together and continued inside. She went upstairs to her room and lied on the bed. She closed her eyes for about 5 minutes and opened them again. She was very surprised to see a face just above hers. A smiling face… an adorable face… a kawaii face… and most of all, a familiar face.

If you're thinking… that it's Eriol... then you're….

…

Wrong.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo said. Sakura retreats her head and smiled.

"Welcome back Tomoyo!" Sakura said. She handed her flowers. Sakura suddenly hugs Tomoyo. "Oh… I'm so glad you're back!"

"We- wait a minute…" Tomoyo looked happy and shocked at the same time… and she also feels the both. "How'd you know…?"

"How'd I know you'll be back today?" Sakura continued for her friend. Tomoyo nodded and of course Sakura sat on the bed of Tomoyo as she started her story "Well… you see…. Sam gave me a letter… but don't worry… No one knows I'm here… I didn't tell to anyone about you arriving today… because we held a party…. A surprise party… for you…"

Tomoyo raised a brow at Sakura. "Surprise party'?" Tomoyo repeated. Sakura nodded happily. "Then why'd you tell me that! It's a surprise, remember?"

"Yeah… but we'll surprise the guests…" Sakura said.

"Oh…." Tomoyo said "so… how're you doing now?"

"Just fine…." Sakura said "I've got a kid now…."

"Really?" Tomoyo asked "Girl or boy?"

"_Her_ name is Yumi…"

"How old is she?"

"Five" Sakura said "I wanted you to be her godmother, you know…"

"Oh… Sorry bout that…"

"Nah, its okay…"

"So… how's Syaoran?"

"Doing fine… he's got his own company now… the Li Corp."

"Really! That's great…. and how about Eriol?"

"Eriol…?" Sakura eyed Tomoyo suspiciously.

"What's that look for?" Tomoyo blushed.

"We all heard about your message… about you liking him…."

"Oh… yeah…."

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

They looked at the door as it opened.

"Sam…."

"Tomoyo- san…. Sakura- san…. Do you want to drink wine…?"

"Oh! Sure…." Sakura said with delight. She started to go downstairs as Tomoyo looked blankly into space. I wonder….'

"Tomoyo, are you coming or what!" Sakura called from downstairs.

"I'll be right there!" Tomoyo called as she started to go downstairs.

"Sakura…. So what's this get-together for?" Meiling asked…. But you can see the same question written on the others' face too. Everyone's there. (The ones who were with them as they were listening to the tape)

"Oh…." Sakura said, trying to think of an answer. She can't just say that Tomoyo's here'… and besides where's the thrill? "I just want to talk…. You know…. Elementary life…. And today…."

"Okaaay…." Meiling said.

"So… I'll order our food now…."

Sakura called a waitress and they ordered what they want… Sakura as if she remembers something talks to everyone (you know… when eyes are all to you like you're giving a speech… but of course Sakura's sitting…yet.) "Uh… I forgot that I have a little…. No…. actually… it's a big surprise…."

"Okay…. Well…. Spill it…." Someone said from God- knows- where.

They looked for the person…. And as they saw the stranger their eyes widened. "Tomoyo!" Chiharu said as she runs toward her. Tomoyo smiled at her and hugged her.

"Hi Chiharu! It's been a while, neh?" Tomoyo said as they walked to the table. She asked for a spare seat from the waiter.

"So how've you been?" Rika asked finishing her food.

"Oh…. Same old…. I took over mom's company now…"

"Nice…" Rika said as she smiled.

"How's Sam now?" Chiharu asked.

"She's doing fine…. I made her my manager…"

"Okay…."

"So… have you had a boyfriend?" Meiling asked.

Tomoyo looked at her then took a quick glance at Eriol. Of course, everyone noticed it. "Uhm…." Tomoyo have red patches on her cheeks "Well…. For all that time…. I didn't look at a guy…. You know what I mean….."

"So do you still like Eriol?" Meiling whispered, although everyone can still hear her.

Tomoyo flushed once more. "Well…. I uh…. Uhm…." Tomoyo stammered. Everyone's eyes were on her… even Eriol… who is blushing like hell. "Well… actually…. Uhm…."

"You're stammering it means that…" Sakura said, smirking.

"No! Don't say that I like him!" Tomoyo said. Then realized what she said. She blushed more. Her whole face looks like a tomato. She bowed her head in embarrassment as a sweat drop forms on her head. Damn. Damn. Damn.' She cursed to herself.

"So you like him!" Sakura said in delight.

"Oh, don't worry Tomoyo! Eriol still…"

"She passed out!" Chiharu said.

OOOOoooo Daidouji Residence ooooOOOO

ToMoyO's PoV 

"-yo…" What… does that mean….? "Tomoyo!"

I opened my eyes rather fast. "Wha-" I looked at my right who is Sam.

"Sam…. What happened?" I asked looking at her. She sigh a relief. "…Sam…!"

"Oh… Well… you passed out in the restaurant…." Sam said as she looked at me. Oh, now I remember. I surprised everyone in the restaurant. And the last thing I remember is… is…. When they asked me if… I still liked Eriol…. I blushed at the thought. Sam looked at me. "Why are you red? Do you have a fever?" She said as touched my forehead. I shrugged and stood from my bed.

"So who brought me here?" I asked as I started to comb my hair in front of the mirror.

"Eriol- san…." Sam said. I swear I saw a gleam in her eyes for a minute there (of course I saw that in the mirror).

My eyes widened and turned around to look at Sam. "Wha… What!" I can practically feel my cheeks turned hot red.

"Eriol- san…." She repeated and smirked.

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked.

"Nope!" Sam shook her head and her eyes sparkled naughtily "And you better give him an expensive thank you- gift. It should be good… and something that makes him happy!"

"uh…. And that would be…?" I asked my face completely blank. I am so not into this! I don't get a thing she's trying to say.

Sam scowled. "Oh come on!" She said acting just like my terror teacher in college "You could kiss him! He'll surly enjoy—"

"SAM! YOU KNOW I CAN'T DO THAT!" I yelled.

"Why not?" Sam asked looking at me "You don't have a boyfriend…"

"And does that mean he doesn't have one!"

"Well… I heard from Syaoran- kun and Sakura- san that he's totally available…" Sam said.

"He is!" I said in glee but stopped when Sam gave me an interesting look. "…Maybe you're right…. I should go to him and…. Say something…."

"Say what?"

"Uh… my thanks…."

"And…?"

"And… I don't know…." I said blushing.

"Well…. You better think fast! I'll call him now!" Sam said as she took out her phone.

"We- Wait a minute! You know his number!" I asked as a smile crept on my face.

"Yeah! How do you think I'll call him if…?" Sam stopped talking "… why not you call him with your phone?"

"Me…?" I looked at Sam.

OOOOoooo Hiiragizawa Residence ooooOOOO

NoRmaL PoV 

_Riiing!'_ The phone rang.

Eriol popped his head from the book he is reading. And the phone rang again, which satisfied him and stood from his chair. He picked up the phone, "Hello?" Eriol greeted.

"Uhm… Hiiragizawa- san…." Eriol heard from the other side of the phone.

Eriol looked at the screen of his phone to check who it was, but he don't know anyone with this number so he asked, "Who is this?"

"Uh… before that… Please go to the park at exactly 5:00 p.m.…. I'll be waiting at the bench beside the fountain…. Please go…. Okay, bye!" The person at the other side of the phone then hangs up. Eriol once again looked at the screen and sighed. He pulls out his pen and wrote the number on it.

He pulled out his phone and called at the Li residence. "moshi- moshi?" Someone familiar to Eriol answered.

"Sakura- san… I want to talk to Syaoran…. This is Eriol…." Eriol said "… oh before that…"

"yeah….?" Sakura asked.

"Do you know anyone with this number…?" Eriol looked at the paper and read out loud the number.

"uh…" Sakura said "n- no…. I don't know someone with that number…"

Eriol gave a sigh. "Are you sure?"

Li Residence 

"Yes. And I'll call Syaoran now!" Sakura said quickly. She puts the phone down and called Syaoran. As Syaoran arrives Sakura whispered to Syaoran's ear something. Syaoran nodded.

"Eriol?" Syaoran asked as he got the phone.

"What took you so long…?" Eriol asked, he sounded accusing.

"Oh, I was in the bathroom… taking a bath…. So what do you want?" Syaoran said as he looked at his wife.

"Well… do you know someone…" Eriol again read the numbers to Syaoran.

Syaoran looked at Sakura who is shaking her head. "No… sorry…"

Eriol sighed. "Okay… Well… that's all I want to ask…"

"Okay… bye." Syaoran hung up and looked at Sakura. "Whose number is that anyways?"

"A friend of mine… but don't tell that to Eriol- kun… he might get mad at me for lying to him."

"Okay… but who is this friend of yours…?" Syaoran asked.

"It's…" Sakura started.

OOOOoooo Hiiragizawa Residence ooooOOOO

_4:00 p.m._

"So…. Will I go or not?" Eriol thought.

_Riiing!_

"Another phone call?" Eriol said as he walked to the phone. He answers the phone "Hello?"

"Eriol- kun… this is Sakura…"

"Sakura- san…." Eriol started but was cut off by Sakura.

"I've got to say this quickly, so listen carefully… about the meeting in the park…"

"You know about that!" Eriol said. "So you know whose number I told you a while ago…"

"Listen." Sakura said sternly which made Eriol hush "… please go… it's for your own sake anyway…"

"Yeah… but…" Eriol said "I don't even know who that person is! He or she might be a killer who is after me…"

"No! She's not a killer!" Sakura said. "Okay? Just please…"

"She?" Eriol said realizing something "It's a girl?"

But Eriol got no answer. "Hello? Are you still there?" Eriol was about to hang up when he heard Sakura's voice again.

"Yeah…. Just please go…" Sakura said then she hangs up.

Eriol looked at the phone and sighed. "Well… if she says so…."

OOOOoooo Park ooooOOOO

_4:58 p.m._

"Just in time…" Eriol said as he got outside of his car. He locked the doors and walked to the fountain. He is wearing a black long sleeve shirt, his usual pants and rubber shoes.

As he arrived to the fountain he saw a very, very familiar girl sitting on the meeting place'. "D- Daidouji- san…?"

Tomoyo looked at Eriol, her eyes looked happy and shocked at the same time. "E… Eriol- san…"

"So… what are you doing here…?" Eriol asked. "Do you have someone with you…? Or are you just strolling here…?" Eriol asked as he walked towards Tomoyo.

"Well… I was waiting for someone…" Tomoyo said as she looked at the fountain.

"Was'…?" Eriol repeated.

Tomoyo nodded. She turned her gaze to Eriol and saw him blush when she looked at him "Well… the one I was waiting for arrived…"

"Oh…" Eriol said but inside he's confused. Arrived? If the person she's waiting for arrived, then where is he/ she? "Who… are you waiting for…?"

"You." Tomoyo stood. She's wearing a long- sleeve shirt, mini- skirt, and sandals.

Eriol blushed. "me…? You were waiting for me? Then you were the one who called me?"

Tomoyo slightly blushed as she nods. "Err… yeah…."

"…but how'd you know my number…?"

"oh… I have connections…."

"Err… So… why'd you want to meet me?" Eriol said as he walks nearer to Tomoyo.

The sun is now setting.

"Well… I wanted to thank you… for bringing me to my house…" Tomoyo blushed.

"Oh… if that's all…. You could've said that on the phone…" Eriol said.

"And… I want to tell you that…" Tomoyo's face is now like a tomato. She walked nearer to Eriol, which made Eriol blush. "…that… I… I… love… you…"

Eriol's eyes widened. "…" He looked at Tomoyo, who is looking straightly at Eriol's eyes. Their eyes met "Tomoyo…" Tomoyo hugged Eriol, her face resting on his chest. "Tomoyo… I…" Tomoyo looked at Eriol. Eriol looked away.

"I hate to break the love scene but…"

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Tomoyo screamed.

Eriol looked at Tomoyo who is caught by a man. "Well look what we have here…"

"Tomoyo…" Eriol looked at the terrified Tomoyo "Let her go! Get my money and everything just don't hurt her!" Eriol shouted at the man.

"Well… I can't do that…" The man said "She's a babe…"

Tomoyo started to shed tears. "Eriol… help…."

Eriol started to walk nearer to the two but the man grips Tomoyo's neck. Eriol stopped. "Let go of her…" Eriol said. His eyes full of anger.

Tomoyo gathered her strength and punches the man's um… thing. "Oww!" The man cried in pain. He lets go of Tomoyo. Tomoyo runs to Eriol.

"Are you okay, Tomoyo?" Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded. "Call the police, now!"

Tomoyo took out her phone and dialed. "H- hello… Please go to the park now!"

"Why you little brat…" The man charges a knife at Eriol. "I'll kill you both before the police come here!" He wounded Eriol on his right upper arm.

"Unnnng…" Eriol said as blood started to pour on his arm. He pushed Tomoyo away from the two of them. "Hurry, Tomoyo! Escape now!"

"But…" Tomoyo's heart says "Don't go!" while her brain says "You can get help if you leave! Go!"

Tomoyo walked away but stopped. She called once again on her phone "Park! We need help at the park! Someone's trying to kill us!"

"Go now, Tomoyo!" Eriol shouted "Go!" He dodged the knife, but was sliced on his other arm.

The man was so concentrated on Eriol that he forgot about Tomoyo. Even with the shouts of Eriol. (A/N: Stupid man….) Eriol was hit on his left leg but he still stood his ground.

"Haven't got enough, eh?" The man said as he targeted Eriol's chest. Eriol tried to dodge, but he was hit on his left shoulder. "Heh, you're lucky…" He said as he left the knife on Eriol's shoulder.

Eriol lay on the ground. The man kicked him. Eriol took the knife from his shoulder "Oww!" he cried in pain. He quickly stood up and pointed the knife at the man's throat which luckily stopped the man.

"Hold it right there!" Another man said as he walked to the two men. A police ran to the men.

"Sir… he… he tried to kill us…" Tomoyo said as she ran to them. "Oh, Eriol… Are you okay?"

Blood coming out of Eriol's mouth, he asked "Are you?" than he fell. Luckily, Tomoyo was fast and she got caught him with her arms, as she did so, Tomoyo fell with Eriol on top of him.

The police handcuffed the man and brought him into his car. "Don't worry… the ambulance will come…"

Then an ambulance came. They took Eriol inside. The police left.

"Are you his companion?" The rescuer asked.

"Yes…" Tomoyo said.

"Then please come with us…"

Tomoyo nodded. She went inside together with Eriol. Tomoyo caressed Eriol's cheek.

"Nnng…" Eriol opened his eyes to look at Tomoyo. "T… Tomo… ov… you…." Eriol muttered as he took Tomoyo's other hand.

"Shh…." Tomoyo said as she closed Eriol's eyes. "Take a rest."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As the doctor came out of the room 118 Tomoyo quickly ran to him. "Doctor, is he okay?" Tomoyo asked worriedly. The doctor nodded.

"He will wake up in a few hours…. You may now see him…" The doctor said to Tomoyo. He smiled at Tomoyo to reassure her.

Tomoyo nodded. "How about his wounds…?" Tomoyo asked. The doctor can say that she really is worried.

"The wounds on his arms will cure in no time, but on his shoulder…." The doctor said as he frowned "… it will take time… Maybe within a month…"

"Nothing more…?" Tomoyo asked.

The doctor shook his head.

Tomoyo sighed in relief. "Thank goodness…" Tomoyo said "I'll go in now… Thanks doc…"

The doctor smiled. "It's my job…" he said as he leaves.

Tomoyo went inside and placed a chair beside Eriol's bed. She sat down and held Eriol's hand. She gently kissed his hand and buried her face in her arms, preaying that he'll be alright.

The door opened after a few minutes and Sakura and Syaoran came inside. Tomoyo looked up to them. "Oh, Sakura, Syaoran- kun…." Tomoyo stood.

Syaoran looked at Eriol then at Tomoyo. "Is he going to be okay?" Syaoran asked. Sakura walked to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo nodded. "…but he has these wounds…" Tomoyo looked at Eriol's wounds. Sakura offered her a glass of water; Tomoyo gladly takes the glass of water. "… but the doctor says he'll be fine." Tomoyo took a sip of water.

"Oh…" Sakura said. She gave another glass of water to Syaoran. She smiled at Tomoyo "I guess you're very worried of him."

Tomoyo blushed "yeah… of course…" Tomoyo said as she looked down on the floor. "Oh, I was so scared… I saw him battling that idiot."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo.

_Riing!_

They looked at Syaoran. He pulled out his phone and looked at the screen. "Um… excuse me…" He said as he went outside the room.

"So…" Sakura said as she pulled a chair besides Tomoyo. "…what did he say when you said it…?" Sakura smiled at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo sighed. "Well…" Tomoyo said as she remembers what Eriol told her. "… I hugged him and he said… Tomoyo'…" Tomoyo frowned as she remembers the interruption.

"…and…?" Sakura asked not contented. "That's it?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Well… that idiot interrupted…" Tomoyo said, frustrated.

The door opened again and Syaoran came inside and closed the door. The two looked at him. "Sorry to say this… but I have to go. Mom's so pushy…" Syaoran frowned as he kissed Sakura. Tomoyo smiled at the couple.

"Where are you going?" Sakura pouted, her arms crossed on her chest. "Work?"

Syaoran scratched the back of his head. "Yeah… Sorry. Bye honey… bye Tomoyo… Take care of Eriol…."

Tomoyo blushed. Then she smiled. "You can count on me!" She said proudly.

"Good to hear…" Syaoran said.

"Take care…" Sakura said neither frowning nor smiling.

Syaoran sighed. "Okay…" He said as he faced Sakura "I can make it up for you by taking you and Yumi to dinner outside… how's that sound?"

Sakura puts her finger on her chin mimicking someone thinking. "Hmm… That's good…" Sakura smiled as she hugged Syaoran.

Syaoran smiled. "Good." Syaoran said as he walked outside the room. "Bye…" he said as he closed the door.

"Okay…" Sakura said as she smiled. She turns her head back to Tomoyo when the door was closed completely.

"What a day…" Tomoyo said as she looked at the ceiling. Tears came running on her cheek. "… I had yesterday…"

Sakura quickly walked to Tomoyo brushing her back. "It'll be okay…" Sakura reassured.

"…No, it's not…" Tomoyo looked at Sakura. Tears brushing her cheek, "I confessed to him… and look what at happened…"

Sakura wiped Tomoyo's tears with tissue. "No… maybe… um… something… something good will happen…."

Tomoyo stood suddenly which made Sakura almost jump to her feet. "Good! What's so good about this?" Tomoyo said a little loudly, she pointed at Eriol.

"Shh… Tomoyo…" Sakura calmed her friend. Tomoyo sits quietly. "You'll wake…"

Eriol rubs his eyes as he wakes from Tomoyo's voice. Tomoyo looked at him. "Oh… Eriol- san…" she said as she got up again and walks beside him "here…" Tomoyo said as she handed him his glasses. Eriol smiled and took his glasses.

"Thanks…" he said in a faint whisper.

"Oh, look at the time…" Sakura said standing up, looking at her watch. "I must go home now… Yumi must be lonely at home now… so I'll leave it to you Tomoyo." Sakura said as she got up and walked outside. "Get well Eriol- kun!" Sakura said as she closed the door behind her.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura as she left and looked back at Eriol who is now lying. "Are you okay?" Tomoyo asks worriedly. Tomoyo holds Eriol's hand tightly.

"Yeah… I think so." Eriol said as he slightly blushed at Tomoyo's action.

Realizing why Eriol blushed, she quickly removes her hand from Eriol's. Eriol caught her hand and squeezed it. "No…" he said as his blush transferred to Tomoyo. (A/N: That must be contagious. ;) "Please… be here…" Eriol said as he closed his eyes.

Tomoyo smiled, got the chair and sat beside Eriol's bed. "So… are you serious…?" Eriol asked as Tomoyo sat down with some magazines on her hand. Tomoyo looked at Eriol.

"Serious about what…?" Tomoyo said.

"About what you said at the park…" Eriol said as he opened his eyes and looked at Tomoyo "…that you like me…"

"Well… actually…" Tomoyo blushed "…yes… I am serious… but…"

Eriol looked at Tomoyo. She is in the urge of tears. "…but, what?"

"…But…. Look at what happened." Tomoyo said as a tear escaped from her eyes. As the tear fell it started to drizzle outside. "… you must be hating me now…"

Eriol frowned but smiled afterwards "If it's for you…" Eriol said, Tomoyo looked at him with tears on her rosy cheeks. Eriol whipped her tears and puts his palm on her cheek. "…I'll do anything…" Eriol smiled.

"Eriol…" Tomoyo said as tears started to pour from her eyes again. "I love you…"

Eriol smiled. "Sorry for me to be late to say this…" Eriol said as he puts his hand (the hand he put on Tomoyo's check) "…I love you too…"

From the other side of the door... Sakura smiled at the words she heard from the couple. "Finally…" Sakura said as she walked away. "I'm proud of you, Tomoyo…"


End file.
